


flammable and explosive (don't try this alone at home)

by orphan_account



Category: THE9 (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, kind of?, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuxin was surprisingly terrible in the kitchen.
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Yu Yan (Idol Producer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	flammable and explosive (don't try this alone at home)

**Author's Note:**

> well hello y'all welcome to my first the9 fic which i wrote at 3am in the morning.
> 
> unbetaed, absolutely no editing at all, so please excuse any mistakes

Yuxin was surprisingly terrible in the kitchen.

One might think she would fare better, given her masterful prowess in the art of popping, which was, in its roots, an art of muscle control and coordination. When it came to popping—or being an idol in general—the devil was always in the details. A minor mistake would lead to thousands of magnifying glasses shoved in front of you and a long night on the hot searches. (Yu Yan had experienced that just a couple of days before, after their first stint as a group.) Cooking should be kind of the same, but the scene in front of Yu Yan made it very, very clear that it was not in the all-rounded artist’s extensive repertoire. 

God was fair after all, Yu Yan supposed.

“What. Are. You. Doing.”

From her position just by the open-plan kitchen, Yu Yan saw Yuxin jump a little, as if shocked by her sudden intrusion. 

Yuxin turned backward to face her. “Ah, Yu Yan, you’re here! As you can see, I’m… uh… trying…” Her voice trailed off weakly at Yu Yan’s glare.

They had debuted together as members of THE9 a month ago, and they had started to get to know each other months before that, but Yu Yan still found this unexpected, softer side of Yuxin a novelty to witness. The side she tended to show in front of the cameras and most of the other trainees was of this picture-perfect, seasoned idol who feared nothing and always had a plan in her sleeve, all infallible smiles and perfectly applied foundation. This Yuxin standing in the kitchen with her oversized hoodie and mussed-up hair was a pleasantly different, yet equally beautiful, sight. 

Yu Yan did not know what those thoughts meant, and she did not want to. 

“Relax, _laoliutou_ , I’m just fucking with you.”

Yuxin breathed an audible sigh of relief immediately. 

“Gotta say (1) you really scared me for a moment there,” she said conversationally. 

“As I should.” Yu Yan walked into the kitchen, peering into the saucepan currently emitting thick, black smoke. “What is this indecipherable lump supposed to be, _liulaoshi_?”

“Uh… One of the girls sent me a hotpot pack thing some day ago? And she literally swears by it, so I figured I should try it the day I’m home for once,” Yuxin explained haltingly, “But then I added too little water…”

“And, yeah, you know what happened.” Yuxin finished, her hand reaching behind to fumble with the hem of her shirt like she was wont to do when she was nervous. 

Yu Yan most definitely did not think that was cute.

“Ugh, fine.” Yu Yan surrendered, palming her face. She was but a normal woman weak to adorable people and bright smiles and currently Liu Yuxin in particular.

“This is not the end of it, though,” Yu Yan warned, “You’re buying me a new saucepan _and_ teaching me dance the whole of next week.”

“Anything for you, anything for you,” Yuxin agreed, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> (1) this is my own rendition of Yuxin's famous catchphrase 就是说  
> (2) i hc all 9 of them using the kitchen in the villa yuyan's living in (with jiaqi and keran)  
> (3) i actually have no idea if yuxin knows how to cook
> 
> kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yyyuxins)


End file.
